


Just Ask

by barrybinary



Series: DC Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, M/M, P-in-V sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Trans Hal Jordan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybinary/pseuds/barrybinary
Summary: Hal just really wants to be fucked. It's a big success.--"anonymous  asked:trans hal "are you sure about this?" (it can be nsfw or not it's up 2 u :D)"





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer! i'm trans and the terminology i use for hal is the terminology _I_ am comfortable with. i use the word cl*t so if your dysphoria is triggered by that word i recommend not reading this! i never use the v word.

Hal listened to the little sighs Barry made as he ran kisses up and down his neck, sucking hickies into the skin just to see them disappear in a few seconds. “Do you think I could make one last for a minute?” He asked playfully, a smirk breaking out across his face.

A laugh escaped Barry, making Hal smile even wider. “If you want to break skin, I guess.” 

Hal hummed, pretending to contemplate it before shaking his head. “Nah, I’m not into hurting my partners,” He said. His arms were on either side of Barry, pressing against the wall Barry’s back was to. He caught Barry’s lips in another kiss, open-mouthed and intimate. Moving his hips forward, he ground against where he could feel Barry’s erection in his pants, making arousal curl in him as well.

“Hey, Barry?” He said in between kisses.

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Just saying it out loud got Hal hot, conjuring up all sorts of images in his head 

Barry pulled away, looking at Hal with his eyes wide, which would have put him off if he hadn’t also been able to hear the pure  _ excitement  _ in his voice. “Do you- Do you want me to fuck you?” 

Smirking, Hal said “I’m the one who asked, aren’t I?” He moved his arms to wrap around Barry’s neck, pulling him slightly away from the wall and closer to him. He noticed the redness on Barry’s cheeks and ears that wasn’t there before, moving his hand to stroke Barry’s cheekbone with his thumb as he held the side of his head.

“Just…” Barry started, making Hal pause his movements. “We’ve never done that before, and I don’t want to make you feel dysphoric. I… Are you sure about this?” He asked, making Hal roll his eyes with a smile.

“I appreciate you caring, but I wouldn’t  _ ask  _ if I weren’t sure,” He said softly, his stomach filling with butterflies when he saw Barry smile. It was obvious Barry wanted to have sex too, but he didn’t want to make Hal uncomfortable. “You could never make me dysphoric,” His voice was even softer now, looking Barry in the eyes so he knew how serious he was. Before Barry could reply, he finished with “You’ve  _ only  _ made me feel good about myself.” 

Barry never invalidated his gender, never referred to him as anything but male, never touched him without permission. The most touching they’d done was with their hands, Hal jerking Barry off while Barry used his vibrating fingers on Hal through his underwear. He loved those moments, thought about them at night when he touched himself, but  _ god _ he wanted Barry to fuck him. 

It wasn’t something he did with all his partners in the past, only in the past few years had he felt comfortable with people touching anything other than his clit, but it was something he was really looking forward to with Barry.

He just hoped Barry wouldn’t be  _ too _ careful with him. 

“I don’t know how to say this in anyway that doesn’t sound  _ incredibly  _ vulgar,” Barry started, “but I would  _ love  _ to fuck you.”

Hal didn’t have time to reply before Barry’s lips were on his, the static electricity in the air shocking him slightly, but not enough to make him flinch. He smiled into the kiss, moving backward as Barry pushed him before pulling away and taking his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Next thing he knew, he was on Barry’s bed. “You gonna use your powers all through this?” He asked with a smirk on his face. 

Barry chuckled, obviously embarrassed, “I think you’ll  _ like  _ my powers,” Barry said, and before Hal could interrupt with an exclamation saying of  _ course  _ he would, Barry continued with “My refractory period is about thirty seconds, give or take.”

Hal was speechless, laying on his back with his mouth ajar in his shock, even though he felt like he should have guessed something like this. Quickly, his surprised look transformed into that of joy, the sides of his mouth turning up in an almost hysterical smile. “ _ Fuck  _ yes.” Barry was sat on top of him, his legs on either side of his hips and both of them still fully-clothed. “Well, you want me to take of my clothes? Or would you like to do the honor?” Hal asked, a cocky smirk on his face. 

Pupils so wide they swallowed almost his entire iris, Barry backed off of him and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Hal as though he were a meal and he’d just run a thousand miles. “You can do it,” he said softly, licking his lips. 

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re turned on,” Hal said, sitting up and unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing to expose his bare chest. The scars from his top surgery almost mixed in with the other scars he had from his job as a Green Lantern, the only difference was that these were  _ old,  _ older than any other scar he had besides the ones from his childhood. Barry was watching with almost predatory interest, taking his shirt off using superspeed once he saw Hal’s was off, motioning for him to take off his pants as well. “If you  _ insist _ .” 

Hal moved up to kneel on the bed, unbuttoning his pants as though he were a stripper putting on a show. Though, he supposed he  _ was  _ putting on a show. The speedster in front of him was almost  _ drooling  _ taking in the sight of him undressing himself with wet lips and an obvious bulge in his pants. Finally, Hal got his tight jeans off, the only thing on him being his briefs.

Once Hal tossed his pants off the bed, Barry speed-changed out of his pants and pushed Hal down into the bed, kneeling between his spread legs while rubbing Hal through briefs as he connected their lips. Hal moaned, Barry making his fingers vibrate around his clit before tentatively moving his briefs aside and touching him without the barrier of cloth. 

“Is this alright?” Barry asked, moving away from Hal and looking into his eyes. Hal couldn’t help but notice the flush on his face as he rubbed up and down Hal’s clit, almost  _ too much  _ sensation, but exactly what he needed.

Hal nodded vigorously in response to the question, reaching up with his hand to grab the back of Barry’s neck and connecting their lips once more. Barry’s fingers moved downward until they reached his hole, already wet from his arousal. Barry hummed in approval before putting one finger inside, adding another when he found it went in without resistance. 

Hal moved his hand to Barry’s hips, pulling at the side of his boxer briefs until Barry got what he was asking. Barry disconnected their mouths, his fingers pulling out of Hal before he took his boxer briefs off faster than he could see, putting his fingers back in him before he could even finish the whine he’d made at him leaving. The look on Barry’s face was priceless as he moved his fingers back and forth in him, “Did you just…  _ whine?  _ You’ve never made that noise before.” It was as though Barry had discovered gold, adding a third finger and making Hal moan.

“Well, you’ve never exactly done  _ that _ before,” He said breathlessly, spitting in his hand and grasping Barry’s length, giving him a firm stroke. Hal felt Barry’s movements stutter, the fingers in him vibrating  _ hard _ before stopping. “ _ God, _ ” Hal nearly shouted out. 

Barry chuckled, “Sorry,” He said, not sounding sorry in the  _ slightest. _ Barry’s thumb came to ever so softly rub Hal’s clit, quickly building up the heat in his abdomen and he new he was done for. As he came, he felt his muscle clench around Barry’s fingers and his back arch. Barry kept his fingers where they were, just watching as Hal lost himself. 

Hal came back, breathing hard and gazing at Barry lovingly. The pressure on his clit now felt like  _ too much,  _ so he waved his hand away, wanting to please Barry while he waited for his body to calm down. “Lay down,” He asked, Barry wiping his hand on the sheets before complying.

Moving one hand up and down Barry’s side, he took his erection in his hand, leaning down to close his mouth around the tip. Barry’s head tilted back, his eyes closing as Hal moved his hand up and down while circling his tongue around his head, tasting the salt of precum. 

He looked up, realizing Barry was now looking straight at him with half-lidded eyes and his chest rising and falling with each breath. He moved his head to continue what he was doing, but was stopped. “Wait,” He said, making Hal pause. “I know I said I have no refractory period, and we can  _ definitely _ explore that later if you’d like, but I want my first time coming tonight be in you.”

Hearing those words sent a whole knew heat to his groin, feeling his body’s natural lubrication gather between his legs. “I would be  _ fine  _ with that,” He replied, in a tone of voice that totally meant he was  _ more _ than fine with that.

Barry slowly brought his hands to Hal’s shoulders, pushing him to the side and onto his back so he could position himself in between his legs again. “Do I need to wear a condom?” Barry asked.

Confusion filled Hal for a second, they’d already gotten tested and knew they didn’t have anything, but then he realized he was talking about the  _ other _ thing. Hal was grateful he didn’t ask outright if he were on birth control, as that topic made him queasy, but he needed to reply. “Oh, yeah, I have an IUD,” He said, frowning despite himself. It was good Barry was making sure there wouldn’t be any  _ surprises _ , but it didn’t make his dysphoria have any mercy with him.

Barry caught on, immediately moving forward and kissing him, rubbing his sides up and down soothingly until Hal almost forgot about it. Barry pulled away, “Better?” he asked when he noticed Hal kissing back without restraint. Hal nodded, making Barry smile. “You still want-” 

He didn’t even have time to finish the question before Hal said “Hell  _ yeah  _ I do,” hooking both of his legs behind Barry and pulling him closer until he could feel Barry’s cock pressed against him. It felt larger right there than when it was in his hand, his mouth, the excitement of what was about to happen building within him. 

“Like this? Or do you want to be on your back?” 

“I want to be able to see you. I wanna be able to wrap my legs around you,” Hal said with no hesitation, he’d dreamed of this many times, and it was always where he could see Barry as he fucked him. Barry seemed to approve of that, nodding his head before moving himself to be directly between Hal’s legs, holding his cock and positioning it right at Hal’s entrance. 

“Ready?” He asked.

Hal shivered at the tone of Barry’s voice, saying a breathy and excited “Yes.”

Barry smirked, a look Hal rarely ever saw on him, and pushed all the way in, already knowing he was wet and open enough to take it. Hal’s back arched as he locked his legs around Barry, keeping him where he was while he took in the feeling of  _ Barry. _

“God, you feel so good,” He breathed out, relaxing his legs so Barry could move as he pleased. 

A blush covered the top of Barry’s chest and high on his cheek bones, a smile at being complimented breaking out on his face. “You feel…  _ very _ good as well,” He managed to get out before pulling himself out, and pushing himself all the way in again. He continued, the pace slow, but deep. 

It was good, but Hal knew  _ Barry  _ could go faster. “I won’t break if you go faster,” He said, voice hitching when Barry thrust in again, “Don’t hold back.”

Barry stayed still, buried within Hal, looking at him through half lidded eyes with his chest rising and falling from the deep breaths he took. “You’re sure?” He asked, Hal knowing that Barry must get it was unnecessary to ask.

“ _ Yes, _ ” He said, punctuating it by flexing the muscles currently around Barry. Barry’s hips jerked forward, his body trying to fuck deeper into him than he already was. 

Before Hal could blink, Barry’s hands were on his hips, his legs moved to rest on Barry’s shoulders. Luckily he was somewhat flexible, even with most of his fighting being with strength or the ring — you still needed a large range of movement in fights. Barry stayed staring at him for a moment, until Hal opened his mouth to say something shitty and impatient, probably along the lines of  _ Any day now would be good, _ but Hal was cut off by Barry thrusting fast and deep into him. His hands gripped onto his hips with all of his strength and he hoped to  _ god _ Barry would leave bruises there. 

The sounds of skin slapping together and Barry entering and exiting him filled the room, along with Hal’s moans. Barry was letting out little gasps of breath, and if he didn’t have the stamina of a speedster, Hal would bet there’d be sweat dripping off of him. Hal was moan out incoherent nonsense, but mostly repeating Barry’s name over and over, his only thoughts being about how fucking  _ good _ he felt fucking into him. Hal never wanted to have anyone else touch him again.

He felt his orgasm coil in his stomach, so  _ close _ to the edge. After a few more minutes Barry fucking him, his hand reached around one of Hal’s legs, his thrusts halting a small bit before picking back up. Hal momentarily felt a little confused at the loss of the hand on his hip, but then Barry’s fingers found his clit, started vibrating, and he was  _ gone. _ His back arched as he came for the second time that night, hands almost ripping the sheets as he clutched onto them. Barry was buried all the way in him, having stopped his movement once his orgasm began. 

Hal’s muscles tightening around Barry was enough to send him over the edge, the edge he’d been teetering upon for some time. He spilled into Hal, Hal smiling dazedly as he felt his cock pulse, followed by the subtle heat of come filling him. Barry pulled his softening length out, moving Hal’s legs from his shoulders to rest on the bed, and pausing for just a moment to see the white of his come slowly leaking out of him. The sight made him half-hard once more, his nearly nonexistent refractory period showing itself, but he thought they should get cleaned up before even considering doing anything else.

“I’ll clean you up,” He said, about to speed off and do that as quick as he could, but Hal’s hand on his wrist stopped him. 

Hal was honest only in a way someone who’d just orgasmed could be, “No, I like feeling it leak out.” A pause, “I feel like I was  _ made  _ to be fucked with you. God, you’re so good,” He smirked at the way Barry’s jaw clenched at that, his pupils dilated and dick now almost fully hard. “How many times do you think you could fuck me tonight?” 

Barry swallowed, struggling to keep his breathing even. “As many as you’d like.” 

A almost maniacal laugh escaped Hal, “Then Barry, we are getting  _ no _ sleep,” He said, his eyes dark and half-lidded with lust. 

There was no hesitation in Barry’s voice as he replied “I am  _ fine _ with that.” Barry moved forward, putting his body over Hal’s once again as he kissed him, his hand reaching down to feel the wetness between Hal’s legs, feeling even more turned on knowing that was  _ him _ down there, mixing with the natural lubrication of Hal’s body. “How do you wanna do it next?” He asked, pulling away and pushing three fingers into Hal as he spoke. 

Hal’s hips moved to match the thrusting of his fingers, his eyes closing as he savored the feeling. “How about I ride you, and then the time after  _ that _ I sit on the kitchen counter and you fuck me there?” 

“That’s so unsanitary — I love it,” Barry said, causing Hal to laugh. Barry kissed the laughter from his mouth, smiling into it.

“Well, I love you, and truth be told, I’d let you fuck me pretty much anywhere. Use that power wisely,” Now it was Barry’s turn to laugh, his only reply being:

“No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://haljords.tumblr.com/post/175763917658/trans-hal-are-you-sure-about-this-it-can-be) is the link to reblog it if u'd like!


End file.
